


A Meeting Of Hunters

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hunter Jared and Jensen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	A Meeting Of Hunters

It was starting to get old. Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles would pull into town, ready to fight whatever nasty they were hunting only to be informed that it had already been dealt with a few days prior. That’s when things got odd, Jared kept being called Sam, and Jensen kept being called Dean. They were asked time and time again what they were doing back, had they forgotten something when they left town after dealing with the vengeful spirit, or werewolf, or vampire problem the town had been facing. 

After the fifth town in less than three weeks this happened in, Jared and Jensen decided to track down this Sam and Dean, to find out just why everyone thought that they were them. The decided to head to The Roadhouse, hoping that Ellen and Jo would know the two hunters who were becoming a thorn in their side. When they pulled into the parking lot they noticed a black ‘67 Impala parked out front, and both of them paused to take in the beauty of the car. 

They walked inside, knowing that they would be able to talk to Ellen at this time of day, because it was early and rarely anyone would be there yet. The noticed two men sitting at the bar, talking with Jo and Ash, backs turned from them so they couldn’t see their faces.

Jared made his way up to the bar, waving at Jo who was staring at him with a look of undisguised confusion. When she walked over to him, he asked her, “Is your mother available? We have some questions for her.”

Jo nodded, looking from Jared and Jensen back to the two men she had just left, “Yeah, I’ll go get her.” She set two beers in front of him before heading in back.

Jensen walked up to Jared, sitting down on the barstool next to him. He reached in front of Jared, grabbing one of the beers and took a long drink from it. He let out an angry sigh, “Hopefully Ellen will know something. Those guys are really starting to piss me off.”

Jared nodded, taking a drink of his beer. He understood Jensen’s frustration. He was just as pissed off and annoyed as Jensen was, and watching the normally calm Jensen start to get angry was just fueling his own feelings of anger and frustration. He sighed, resting his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, “Yeah, I know, Jen. Hopefully we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them and turned to see who it was. Jared and Jensen’s jaws dropped, as did the men standing in front of them.

They heard Ellen say, “Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles meet Sam and Dean Winchester.”

\---

The four of them found themselves sitting at a table, staring at each other in silence. After what seemed like an hour, but was actually only a few minutes Jared broke the silence, “You two look just like us. How is that even possible?”

Dean shrugged, taking a sip of his beer, eyeing the other men warily, especially Jensen. The only other time he had come face to face with someone that looked like him it had been a shifter and the whole thing was troubling him. 

Sam on the other hand was fascinated. While at first glance Dean and Jensen were identical there were subtle differences, differences that only someone who spent a lot of time looking at Dean would notice. He was sure that the same could be said about himself and Jared, but he hadn’t spent years mapping his own face like he did with Dean. “It’s odd to say the least. But we aren’t identical, not really.”

Jared nodded, looking back and forth between Dean and Jensen, noticing the slight differences. While it was true at first glance they could pass as twins, it would be impossible for Jared at least to mistake them as the same man. He swallowed a sip of his beer, “You two keep stealing our cases. It’s starting to get annoying. Well that and being mistaken for the two of you.”

Jensen was watching Sam and Jared intently, taking in the slight differences between the two of them. The differences were very minor, a scar on Sam where Jared didn’t have one, a mark Jared had that Sam didn’t, but he could understand how most people wouldn’t notice those things. Most people didn’t watch Jared day in and day out, memorizing his features, most people didn’t know all his scars, know where they had come from. 

A part of Jensen, the perverted part of his mind, wondered if Sam made the same noises Jared made when he came, wondered if his face contorted the same way in the throws of ecstacy. Jensen groaned, knowing he needed to stop thinking those things, knowing if those thoughts continued he wouldn’t be able to leave the table any time soon.

Dean could see how Jensen was eyeing up Sam, hell he didn’t even fault him for it. Dean knew he was just as guilty of checking out Jared. There was something about the thought of having both of them, having Sam and Jared stretched out naked and wanting and all for him to play with that was very appealing.

\---

None of them are quite sure how they got from the table in the empty bar to one of the rooms Ellen has set aside for hunters who need a place to crash overnight, not that that fact really bothers them too much. Dean is watching with obvious lust in his eyes as Jared and Sam make out on the bed, the two so similar bodies twisting together, slick with sweat, clothing somewhere on the floor. Sam has his hand wrapped around Jared’s cock, slowly stroking along the hard length so similar and yet different from his own.

Jensen is behind Dean, mouth trailing a path alone Dean’s shoulder, fingers teasing Dean’s nipples into stiff peaks. Dean grinds back against Jensen, drawing a moan out of the other hunter’s mouth, so he does it again, groaning with pleasure as Jensen’s cock rests in the crack of his ass. Dean hears a loud moan, letting his attention drift back to the bed where Sam is between Jared’s knees, mouth wrapped around Jared’s cock, fingers moving in and out of the other man’s body, stretching him, teasing him, making him ready.

Dean moves towards the bed, dragging Jensen with him. He kneels on the edge, leaning in to kiss along Jared’s chest, learning his taste, learning the little sounds he makes due to pleasure. The change in angle has the head of Jensen’s cock brushing against Dean’s hole, and as much as Dean just wants to shove back and get the man inside of him he knows he needs a little prep. He grabs the lube, handing it back towards Jensen blindly as he kisses a path up to Sam’s lips.

Sam moans around Jared’s cock, watching his brother kiss his doppelganger was turning out to be a major turn on. Sam hears Dean let out a long, drawn out moan and looks up to see Jensen winking at him, he can’t see what Jensen’s hands are up to but whatever it is is obviously making Dean happy. He pulls back, licking his lips as he works three fingers in and out of Jared’s body, “You ready, Jared?”

The other hunter moans, nodding frantically in response. Dean has moved from Jared’s mouth and is kissing and sucking along Jared’s neck. Sam can see his eyes roll back in pleasure and looks to see Jensen’s hands on Dean’s hips, the other man obviously fucking Dean fast and hard, just the way Dean likes it if the way he is begging and moaning is anything to go by. Sam grins, moving even closer to Jared, slowly working his cock into the tight, willing body. 

Sam fucks Jared hard, the other hunter begging him for more, harder, faster, and Sam is only too willing to comply. Dean is practically sobbing with want, Jensen pounding into him so hard that every single thrust sends Dean knocking into Jared again and again. It’s almost brutal, the way they fuck each other, each of them lost in sensation. 

Jared is the first to cum, shouting with pleasure as his orgasm rips through him, cock spewing ropes of hot cum over his chest. Sam follows quickly thereafter, Jared’s body clenching around him, milking his orgasm from him. 

Sam and Jared can hear Jensen and Dean going at it still, Dean begging again and again for Jensen to let him cum, the other hunter laughing lightly and telling him not until he says so. Sam lets out a happy sigh, mind already planning on the next time he and Dean make love, making Dean wait, just to see how long he can make Dean hold out. After what seems like a small eternity Jensen finally allows Dean to cum, Dean’s orgasm hitting him so hard that he almost falls off the bed, body shaking, moaning in a way not even Sam had ever heard before. Jensen lets out a muffled curse, and it’s over for him as well.

It’s a hard fit, getting all four of them on the bed at the same time, but somehow they make it. They lay curled around each other, all of them coming down from their orgasms, trading gentle little touches and kisses, all knowing that the next round is soon to come.


End file.
